Corazón Antiguo
by Black Ross
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo en el mundo de Amoris, gobernaban 5 reinos, quienes se han juntado con la esperanza de destruir a la oscuridad, que se encamina a destruir el mundo, junto con los reinos, pero estos gobernantes no se quedaran de brazos cruzados, y pelearan acompañados de su fieles caballeros... ¿que no son caballeros, si no caballeras? Se necesitan OC!
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo en el mundo de Amoris, gobernaban 5 reinos, quienes se han juntado con la esperanza de destruir a la oscuridad, que se encamina a destruir el mundo, junto con los reinos, pero estos gobernantes no se quedaran de brazos cruzados, y peelearan acompañados de su fieles caballeros... ¿que no son caballeros, si no caballeras?

* * *

**Bueno es mi primera historia de Corazon de Melón, espero que les guste, aqui podran participar!, ahh en cada capitulo, tienen que escribirme un comentario cada una de las que participa, si no no subire nuevo capitulo.**

**Nombre:**

**Caracteristica Fisica:**

**Caracteristicas Psicologicas:**

**Edad:**

**Apariencia: como es su armadura? es asi**

**Arma: Puede ser espada o alguna otra, que venga con la epoca.**

**Chico: Todos menos Castiel y Armin que es para una amiga, Si quieren pueden elegir a Alexy, y a Leigh( pero si eligen a Leigh Rosa sera su enemiga.**


	2. Ganadoras

**Black Ross: Bueno primeramente, aquí están las ganadoras, las que no han sido seleccionadas, aparecerán en un nuevo fanfic que subiré muy pronto, es que me falta escribir la trama. Castiel: Y como subirás un nuevo fic sin trama, eh tabla? .- sonríe orgulloso. Black Ross: Descuida nalgas de pollo, lo que yo no tengo de pechos tu no lo tienes de trasero.- sacándole la lengua.- bueno en cada capítulo un chico me acompañara, o una de las chicas, o si no todas, para hablar en los capítulos, en este y el próximo me acompañara Castiel. Castiel: Uff... pero qué suerte, acompañar a una tabla.- sarcasmo. Black Ross: Cállate de una *%&amp;$*&amp;%$# vez o si no?.- sonríe macabramente. Castiel: Aquí están las ganadoras, y a Black Ross no le pertenece Corazón de Melón, solo la historia.- Temeroso.**

Haruka Angelique

Yo quiero participar n.n  
Nombre:Angelique Heider (se hace llamar Ángel oscuro)  
Edad: 16 años  
C psicológicas: un poco pervertida. Distante y grosera con los que le hacen daño o le dan mala espina, cálida con los que quiere y con los extraños seria y poco a poco curiosa. Se lleva mejor con los hombres que con las mujeres, valora demasiado la amistad. Era hija de un comerciante, pero asesinaron a su familia y poco después la vendieron a un prostíbulo, el padre de su señor logro rescatarla a tiempo y recibió entrenamiento intensivo, demostrando sus dotes con las armas de largo alcance.  
Altura: 1.68m. No tiene mucho busto.  
Cabello: castaño muy obscuro, casi llegando al negro, solía llevarlo hasta media espalda, como era acostumbrado en la época, pero en un ataque de ira al perder a su familia se hizo una coleta, dejando sin notarlo un par de mechones a los lados de su cabeza y corto con una espada todo lo que estaba atado.  
-Ojos: casi siempre usa lentes de contacto azul intenso, negro o violeta; sus ojos reales son marrón cobrizo.  
-Piel: clara y rara vez lleva maquillaje, solo bálsamos y un poco de delineador o rímel.(Esta parte la voy a omitir, por la época de la historia)  
Armadura: Una faja, botas short y muñequeras de piel; en el pecho lleva un tipo de hombrera que se expanden hasta llegar a la altura del corazón. Una de las botas llega hasta el muslo, que es donde esconde una espada ropera (predecesora a los floretes de esgrima)  
Armas: Un arco, flechas, un par de dagas o cualquier arma que pueda ser empleada desde una larga distancia. Solo cuando la situación, o su señor lo ameritan usa la espada que lleva oculta en el muslo.  
Chico: Alexy  
Extra: aprovecha sus escasos atributos femeninos para disfrazarse de chico y así conquistar a Alexy, el no sabe que su caballera y el misterioso "Ángel oscuro" (un tipo de Robin Hood) son la misma persona.  
En serio espero poder participar n.n bye.

**Black Ross: Me gusto tu ficha, por eso participaras y serás pareja de Alexy :33**

**Castiel: Aquí esta la primera ganadora, Viva!.-sarcásticamente.**

Hotori Miyari

Este... quiero intentar aqui esta mi ficha  
nombre: Destiny James (se nota que no es mi nombre real)  
Caracteristica fisica: delgada, mido 1.60, cabello castaño y rizado poco mas abajo de , ojos color chocolate  
Caracteridtica psicologicas: cuando estoy sola soy depresiva a mas no poder, en compañia hago chistes y rio sin parar, tiendo a hablar con las imagenes o alguna figura de forma humana (soy bien rara)  
Edad: tengo 12 pero como creo q el personaje es inventado digamos que 15 o 16  
Apariencia: una armadura como la de erza scarlet  
Arma: una espada enorme como las de claymore  
Chico: Dimitry.

**Black Ross: Por ti serán seis reinos! :33**

**Castiel: Y aquí la segunda, Wii!.- aburrido.**

**Black Ross: Calla de una mal*#$% vez quieres?**

.yui21

YOP!  
Nombre: Sasha garcia  
Caracteristica fisica: Tiene los ojos azul esmeralda, Cabello negro hasta la cintura, Mide 1.73  
Caracteristicas Psicologicas: Es muy seria, Casi nunca sonrie a menos de que sea necesario, Es amigable con la gente que lo es con ella  
Edad: 18  
Apariencia: Bueno, Es la armadura que tiene Erza scarlet de fairy tail  
Arma: Tiene 2 espadas grandes y 2 sables (que los ocupa cuando tiene que ser rapida con algo o alguien)  
Chico: oc masculino Ryu **(Mandame ficha de Ryu en un PM descuida será un personaje principal)**

**Black Ross: Bueno aquí la tercera ganadora! Castiel: Dios, porque me hiciste venir aquí, porque me hiciste conocerla. Black Ross: Dejando a Castiel de lado, continuemos!**

Fatima Andrade

Me encanto la ideaaaa! Okya :'3  
Pues intetare quedar si no.. pues ya ni modo xD  
Nombre: Samantha Collins

Caracteristica Fisica: Mide 1.61, su cabello es rubio con algunos mechones violetas, su piel es algo blanca, pero no palida, y tiene un cuerpo bien cuidado

Caracteristicas Psicologicas: La moyaria del tiempo es alegre y optimista, pero cuando se lo propone es seria, le gusta ayudar a los demás y cuando se lo pidan si es para bien no dudara en aceptar

Edad: 17 años

Apariencia: Dices que es de la armaduta asi que... Te lo dejo a ti :'3

Arma: Espada, pero también sabe usar el arco a la perfección

Chico: Kentin  
Y... Creo que ya :'3 espero quedar si no... Aun asi seguire leyendo x3 un abrazo y un besooote

**Black Ross: Descuida, si quedaste! Castiel: Cuantas son? Black Ross: Son muchas!.- sonríe inocentemente.**

isa96magica

primeramente que mala por lo del capitulo  
segundo te dejare mi ficha y estare esperando  
nombre: Isabel Flores  
fisicas: alta mide 1.76, su cabello es negro largo y lacio, sus ojos cafe oscuro y su piel morena  
psicologicas: alegre (siempre son una sonrisa que regalar), le gusta ayudar a todo el mundo en especial a sus mejores amigos, es muy seria para sus objetivos, responsable (muy responsable), no se enfada con facilidad pero si llega a ocurrir te dejara de hablar hasta que te disculpes  
edad:18  
apariencis: (siempre he sido mala para describir la ropa si es que me llegas a escojer ¿podrias inventarla tu? se que sera mejor que la mia)  
arma: espada  
chico: lysandro  
eso es todo estare esperando tu actualización

**Black Ross: Amo tus fics! ****Es la pura verdad! Espero tus actualizaciones! Castiel: Es cierto es buena escritora.- revisando en Fanfiction**

anti456

Ji ji acabo de llegar y aquí son las 2:09 a.m y me tope con tu historia! xD quisiera participar n.n

Nombre : Lylian Towshed ( proviene de las tierras de Londres, por su apellido D apodo : Lyn queda lendo .3. )  
Características físicas : Su cabello es negro azabache y sus ojos azules que resaltan su piel pálida, y siempre lleva el collar de perlas de su madre difunta  
Características psicológicas : es muy tierna y dulce , siempre dispuesta a ayudar, pero siempre se esconde como un fantasma O y asusta a la gente! XD Es muy despistada pero muy inteligente, aunque es muy manipulable e.e es muy inocente y siempre pelea por lo que crea mejor, y no e tiene miedo a nada! NADA! siempre que esta sola empieza a escribir canciones, ya que le encanta cantar y dibujar , y es excelente en los dos, también es muy vengativa! Nunca se olvida de algo asi! Aunque es de perderse fácilmente ;3  
Edad : 17  
Arma : Usa su arco y sus flechas  
Chico Leigh **(Me gusto que seas pareja para que tu rival sea Rosa, por eso te escogí, tu ficha me resulto interesante) Black Ross: Aquí esta la siguiente ganadora!.- con una sonrisa Castiel: Solo falta una! Viva!.- con cara de Aleluya.**

Yuui Kuroyume

Holiss me gusto la idea lo intentare owo  
nombre:Yuki Tsukino  
caracteristicas fisicas:es de piel clara como de porcelana mide 1.68 su cabello es de color rubio platinado largo hasta la cintura siempre lo amarra en dos tranzas o en una coleta alta sus ojos son de color violeta como dos profundas amatistas tiene una extraña marca en forma de clave de sol en la muñeca izquierda Caracteristicas psicologicas:es una chica muy seria y reservada asta cierto punto muy fria y cortante con las personas que no conoce por el contrario en las personas en quien condia y con los niños, los conejos y los gatos es una persona muy amable tierna y cariñosa que siempre les mostrara una sonrisa y los intentara animar para que no se sientan mal o tristes le encanta la musica por lo que ama cantar ya que la ace estar tranquila tambien le gusta tocar la guitarra aunque tambien siempre rescata a conejos en problemas le encanta dibujar y leer libros de misterios,ficcion y romance  
Edad:16 años  
Apariencia(armadura):como no le entendi muy bien te dejo dos armaduras diferentes escoje la que mas te guste owo  
armadura1: consite en un kimono corto hasta las rodillas en color negro con flores de cerezo en todo el mismo y un liston de color rosa en la cintura con zapatos negros de piso que se amarran con listones como las mangas son anchas siempre se proteje con ellas ya que las usa como cuerdas  
armadura2:seria como la de asuna de SAO un vestido negro con turquesa en las orillas guantes largos con las orillas en color turquesa y una larga capa en color negro y en la parte de el pecho usa una placa de metal o coraza para proteccion solo cubre la parte del pecho y botas largas hasta la rodilla en color negro  
es lo que se me ocurrio de armadura ya que no se como explicar armaduras cx  
chico: Nathaniel  
Arma:una espada o unos abanicos con puas o si no arco con flexhas es buena con los tres  
ahorashi es todito cx Eso seria todo ojala quede y si no no importa la leere igual cx  
un besho y abazho desde la luna owo

**Castiel: Que ficha mas larga.- mirándola asombrado. Black Ross: Lo sé, por eso es mi escritora favorita, cierto de ti también quiero actualizaciones. Castiel: Y con esa es la ultima! Black Ross: Esas son todas, las que no fueron seleccionadas, como dije anteriormente irán a mi otro fic que subiré muy pronto. Castiel: Como dijimos, todas las que participan tienen que comentar o si no, no se subirá un nuevo capítulo.**


End file.
